


Bloom

by Dr_J33



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Yukiko are growing increasingly closer. How will the others, especially Chie react to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planting the Seeds

Inside The Midnight channel....

Yosuke and Yukiko sat outside the entrance to Void Quest. Their friends were inside training, leaving the two persona users alone.

"Its so boring whenever they go without us." Said Yosuke.

"Its not so bad." Said Yukiko. "We get a break from fighting."

Yosuke shrugged. 

"Still don't like being left outside." 

"You know." Began Yukiko. "We never really talk to each other one on one. Now is a good opportunity."

"Guess you got a point." Said Yosuke. "What do you want to talk about?"

"..... You hear Chie has been sneaking out at night?" Asked Yukiko.

"Whys that?" 

"Think she might be doing it to spend time with Yu." Replied Yukiko.

"I can see that being the reason." Said Yosuke. 

"I think its nice that Chie found someone special." Said Yukiko. 

"I never would have guessed that she liked Yu." Said Yosuke.

"Maybe I'll find someone soon." Said Yukiko. 

"Maybe." Said Yosuke. "Ya know this isn't so bad."

"What?"

"Just us hanging out." Replied Yosuke. "We should do this more often."

"I don't see any reason not to." Said Yukiko. "We could meet up after-school tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Said Yosuke. "We could go to Ayia."

"Then its settled." Said Yukiko. "We'll meet at Ayia tomorrow."

"This is starting to sound like a date." Joked Yosuke.

Yukiko blushed lightly. 

"Well its not...... Just two friends spending time together." 

Yosuke noticed Yu, Chie, Kanji, Teddie, and Rise stepping out of Void Quest.

"Hey guys." Said Chie, out of breath.

"You guys missed one hell of a fight." Said Kanji.

"It was pretty tough." Added Yu.

"Maybe its a good thing we didn't go in after all." Said Yosuke.

Yukiko giggled at Yosuke's remark.

"Laugh all you want, it nearly ruined my suit." Said Teddie.

"Lets get back home." Said Yu. "We need to rest."

The group made their way towards the starting area, Yosuke and Yukiko being the last to follow them out.

\---------

THE NEXT DAY......

Yukiko sat by herself in Ayia, waiting for Yosuke.

"Hope he didn't forget." Thought Yukiko.

She noticed Yoskue step into the building. 

"Sorry im late." Said Yosuke, taking a seat. "Yu wanted to talk to me for a bit."

"Its alright." Said Yukiko. "So how was your day?"

"Eh." Began Yosuke. "I failed a pop quiz, but Yu brought in some lunch that was pretty good."

"He is a good cook." Said Yukiko. 

"How about you?" Asked Yosuke. 

"Well i'm learning... But im nowhere near as good as-"

"I meant your day." Said Yosuke. "I already know how your cooking is."

Yukiko's face turned a bright red.

"Oh..... R-right... M-my day..... What w-was I thinking....."

"So how was your day?" Asked Yosuke.

"I-it was fine." Said Yukiko, still embarrassed. 

Yosuke sighed.

"So should we order now or..."

"Im actually not that hungry." Said Yukiko.

Before Yosuke could respond, his phone rang.

"Hold on."

Yosuke answered his phone. 

"Yeah?......... Now?........ I guess I could...... Alright. Bye." 

Yosuke ended the call and got up.

"Sorry but I have to cut this short." Said Yosuke. "I'm needed at Junes."

"Its alright." Said Yukiko. 

Yosuke got up.

"Thanks for hanging out." Said Yosuke.

Yosuke walked out.

"Maybe I should head home." Thought Yukiko. "The inn might need me."

Yukiko got up and left.

\--------------

THE NEXT DAY.

Yukiko walked down the shopping district. It was Sunday, so she had the day off from school.

"What should I do today?" Thought Yukiko.

She noticed Yosuke leaning against a building looking bored.

"Yosuke." 

Yosuke looked at Yukiko.

"Hey Yukiko." Said Yosuke. 

"You look bored." Said Yukiko 

"Yeah." Said Yosuke. "Got the day off and nothing to do."

"I dont have any plans, maybe we could do something." Said Yukiko.

"Any ideas?" Asked Yosuke.

"....We could go to the city." Suggested Yukiko. "Get some lunch, do some shopping."

"Hm.... Why not." Said Yosuke. "Beats standing here."

Yukiko smiled. 

"Then lets go."

\-------------

Yosuke sighed as Yukiko browsed through clothes.

"Hm......" 

"You've been looking for like ten minutes." Said Yosuke. "How haven't you found anything?"

"Nothing seems to catch my eyes." Said Yukiko. "Maybe next time..."

As the two prepared to leave the store, Yukiko felt someone grab her arm.

"Hey there."

Yukiko slowly turned her head. A boy her age was holding onto her arm.

"Hold it." Said the boy. "I'd like to talk."

"Uh... Im in a hurry." Lied Yukiko.

"I'd just like to know if a beautiful woman like youself would-"

"Hands off creep."

Yoskue pulled the Boy's hand away.

"Leave her alone." Said Yosuke. 

"This doesn't concern you." Said The boy.

"Shes not interested." Said Yosuke. "Now leave."

The boy grunted and stormed out.

"T-thanks." Said Yukiko.

"No prob." Said Yosuke. "Lets get some lunch."

The two walked out of the store.

\------------

Yosuke and Yukiko sat in a small cafe, both had a sandwich in their hands.

"So anything new with you?" Asked Yosuke.

"My cooking lessons are going good." Said Yukiko. "I think I'm getting much better."

"Thats good." Said Yosuke, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Wouldn't want a repeat of Mystery food X."

Yukiko glared at Yosuke.

"Don't bring that up."

Yosuke swallowed hard.

"Sorry."

"Hey guys!"

Yosuke noticed Chie and Yu approaching them.

"Hey." Greeted Yosuke.

"Didn't expect to see you guys here." Said Chie.

"I thought i'd do some shopping." Said Yukiko. "Then I invited Yosuke."

"What brings you two up here?" Asked Yosuke.

"Well......" Began Chie.

"Were on a date." Said Yu.

Chie blushed lightly.

"Yeah...."

Yosuke smirked.

"Is that a blush?" Asked Yosuke smugly.

"N-no!" Snapped Chie.

Yu chuckled.

"Whatever." Said Chie. "Eat your damn sandwhich!"

Chie stomped off, Yu following behind.

"I don't think Ive ever seen Chie that embarrassed before." Said Yosuke.

"I'll say." Added Yukiko.

\-----------

The sun was beginning to set as Yosuke walked Yukiko back to the inn.

"Thanks for bringing me along today." Said Yosuke. 

"It was my pleasure." Said Yukiko.

They stopped in front of the inn.

"See you tomorrow." Said Yosuke.

"Bye."

Yosuke walked away as Yukiko stepped into the inn.

"Who was that young man?" Asked a voice. 

Yukiko noticed that one of the employees, Kawasi was standing nearby.

"Oh that was my friend Yosuke." Said Yukiko.

"That Junes boy?"

"Hes actually a good person." Said Yukiko.

"You sure know how to pick'em." Said Kawasi.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yukiko.

"Oh nothing." Said Kawasi.

She chuckled to herself and walked away.

"What did she mean?" Thought Yukiko. "Did she think...."

Her face turned red.

"That I was on a date!?"

She felt her face getting hotter and took her fan out, fanning herself.

"He is nice...... Wait what am I thinking?!" Thought Yukiko. "Its Yosuke! The clumsy, aloof,..... Nice.... Funny.....GAH!"

Her face grew redder and she dropped her fan.

"Do I actually......Like Yosuke?!"


	2. Letting it Grow

A WEEK LATER

The investigation team sat at their usual table at Junes. Naoto was speaking to everyone.

"Im sorry I wasnt able to train last time." Said Naoto. "I was busy working on something."

"Its alright." Said Yu. "We can get some training in today."

"Good." Said Chie. "I've been wanting to bust some heads all week."

"Count me in." Said Kanji. "Ive got some stress to relieve."

"I can't go today Partner." Said Yosuke. "I have to fill in today."

Yosuke groaned.

"Two employees are out sick, and I have to do their work!"

"I could help." Sugested Yukiko.

Yosuke raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't mind?" 

"It would be my pleasure." Said Yukiko with a smile.

"Guess that leaves us." Said Yu.

The others got up and left.

"Do we start now?" Asked Yukiko.

"Yeah, just let me finish my soda." Said Yosuke.

Yosuke took one last long sip of his soda before tossing it into the trash can and getting up from his seat.

"Alright, lets go." 

Yukiko got up and followed Yosuke into the store.

\-------------

Ten minutes later Yosuke and Yukiko were both wearing Junes aprons and stocking shelves.

"He sure works hard." Thought Yukiko.

Yosuke stopped and looked at Yukiko.

"Okay, we got to unload some boxes in he back now." Said Yosuke. "After that we just have to help customers."

"Alright." Replied Yukiko.

Yosuke led Yukiko into the back storage area where they spent the next half hour unloading boxes of various items.

"Phew! Glad thats done." Said Yosuke.

Yosuke rubbed his back.

"Damn back pains...."

Yukiko looked at Yosuke concerned.

"Are you alright?" Asked Yukiko.

"My back has been a bit sore." Said Yosuke. "All the heavy lifting has taken a toll on me."

"You could use a soak in the hot springs." Said Yukiko. "Your more than welcome to come by the inn after work..... If you'd like."

She turned away from Yosuke as a small blush formed on her face.

Yosuke's eyes widened.

"You mean that?" Asked Yosuke. 

Yukiko nodded.

"And you wont throw anything at me like last time?" Asked Yosuke 

"I wont."

Yosuke smiled.

"Then I'll have to take you up on that offer." 

\-------------

Yosuke relaxed in the warm spring water.

"This is great." Sighed Yosuke. "The tension is just fading away."

He allowed himself to sink into the water, only his head was sticking out now.

"It was nice of Yukiko to invite me here." Thought Yosuke. "Come to think of it, shes been nicer to me than usual lately....."

Yosuke swam closer to the side and laid against a rock.

"Shes been inviting me places, helping out at work, even offered to pay for the sandwiches last saturday.... Something is up."

Yosuke scratched his head.

"I'll have to ask her about it later...."

Yosuke sunk back into the hot spring water.

\-----------

THE NEXT DAY

Classes for the day have just ended.

Yosuke made his way to the front gate and saw Yukiko leaning against its side.

"Hey Yukiko."

Yukiko's head shot up.

"Oh hey Yosuke." Said Yukiko, startled."

Yukiko rubbed the back of her head.

".....Would you care to walk home with me?" Asked Yukiko. "If you want to I mean..."

"Uh... Sure..." Said Yosuke, slightly confused by Yukiko's behavior.

The two students began their walk.

\----------

Yukiko and Yosuke walked through the flood plains.

"Hey Yukiko." Began Yosuke. "Could I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Yosuke stopped.

"You've been nicer to me than usual." Said Yosuke. "And your acting kind of strange today."

Yukiko froze up.

"W-What d-do you m-mean?" Asked Yukiko.

"The hot springs, the sandwiches, you skipped out on training yesterday to help me with work." Said Yosuke. "Why is that?"

Yukiko's face turned a bright red.

"W-Well...... I-I.....I-I......."

Yosuke approached Yukiko.

"What?" 

Yukiko gulped.

"I-I t-think t-that....."

Yosuke noticed the large blush on Yukiko's face.

"Your blushing." Said Yosuke.

Yukiko quickly turned arround and ran off.

"Yukiko!" Shouted Yosuke.

She didn't respond, Yukiko just kept running.

"Now I know Something is up." Muttered Yosuke.

Yosuke ran after her.

\------------

Yukiko stopped in front of Tatsumi textiles to catch her breath.

"Yukiko you nervous wreak." She muttered to herself. "You could have just said those three stupid words and gotten this thing off your chest."

"What thing?"

Yukiko ghasped and spun around, Yosuke was standing behind her.

"Y-Yosuke!"

"Whats going on with you?" Asked Yosuke. "Something is up with you."

Yukiko's blushed even harder.

"Well.... Thing.... Is...."

Yukiko took a deep breath.

"I LIKE YOU."

She turned away to hide her face from Yosuke. Yosuke's eyes shot wide open in surprise.

"What?!"

"I think your a good person with an enjoyable sense of humor and a likable personality!" Blurted Yukiko. "And your kind of hot!...... Damn it why did I say that!"

"Yukiko likes me?" Thought Yosuke. "Wow, thats....... Unexpected......"

Yosuke looked at the greatly embarrassed Yukiko.

"Half the school is after her and she chooses me." Thought Yosuke. "Maybe thats a good thing...... Shes smart, loyal, great to be around,...... And shes pretty....."

Yosuke chuckled.

"Eh, why not."

"W-Why not what?" Asked Yukiko.

"Give us a chance."

Yosuke pulled Yukiko into a hug, her eyes widened.

"I'm willing to give a relationship between us a chance." Said Yosuke.

Yukiko smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you Yosuke."

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, even though it was just mere minutes.


	3. Trimming Leaves

TWO WEEKS LATER.......

Yukiko and Yosuke were now officially a couple. Since Yukiko's confession, the two had begun going out on dates, often just meals together or simple walks. They saw a movie together once, so that could count as a date. However, they had decided to keep their relationship a secret from their friends to avoid any complications it would bring.

The Investigation team minus Teddie sat on the school roof after a long saturday of school.

"Man am I glad the weekend is here." Said Kanji. 

"I'll say." Said Rise. "Ive had tons homework thrown at me all week!"

"Perhaps we should do something tonight to unwind." Suggested Yu. 

"That sounds perfect." Said Chie.

"Oh! How about dinner at my place!" Sugested Yukiko. "I've been meaning to test my cooking out!"

Yu swallowed hard and Chie inhaled sharply.

"I know your improving...." Began Yu. "But are you at the testing stage already?"

"I feel that I am." Replied Yukiko.

"I second the notion." Said Yosuke.

"Thirded!" Said Rise.

"Hell, why not." Said Kanji. "Cant be that bad."

"I support the notion." Said Naoto

Chie looked at her longtime friend.

"I guess if everyone else wants to..."

Yukiko squealed in glee.

"Great! Meet me at the Inn tonight!"

"So this all?" Asked Kanji.

"One other thing." Said Yu. "We should set aside a date next week for training."

"We can figure all that out at Yukiko's." said Chie.

Soon enough the group departed, leaving Yukiko and Yosuke.

"So dinner at your place." Said Yosuke. "Sounds fun."

"I just hope my cooking has improved..." Muttered Yukiko.

"I'm sure that whatever you cook will be ten times better than Mystery food x." Said Yosuke. 

Yukiko smiled.

"Thanks."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking down the stairs.

\------------------

That evening at the Amagi inn, the investigation team sat at a small table Yukiko had set up in the kitchen. Yukio herself stirred something in a pot, wearing a pink apron.

"So what exactly are we having?" Asked Kanji. 

"I wanted to try something different, so I decided to go with spaghetti and meatballs." Replied Yukiko.

Teddie leaned in close to Yosuke's ear.

"Don't you think Yukiko looks cute in that apron?" Whispered Teddie.

"Can you ever stop being a perv?" Replied Yosuke. 

"So anyways." Began Yu "Training. How does Wendsday work?"

"I have to work that day." Said Teddie. 

"Works for me." Said Chie.

"I was going to get my nails done that day, but I can always do that some other time." Said Rise.

Kanji sighed.

"Ma said she needed me at the shop that day." Said Kanji.

"I'm good with Wendsday." Said Yosuke. "What do you think Yukiko?" 

"Sounds great." Replied Yukiko.

"I'll have to miss this one." Said Naoto. "My grandfather wanted me to move some things around his house." 

"Its okay." Said Yu. 

"I just feel kind of bad missing all these training sessions." Said Naoto.

"If you want I could take you in there for a private session some time." Said Kanji.

He immediately realized what he said and blushed. 

"Wait that didn't sound right." Said Kanji. 

Teddie snickered.

"We all know you just want some private time with Nao-" 

Kanji stood up, grabbed Teddie by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him up with one hand.

"Dont you even think about finishing that sentence!" Yelled Kanji.

"WWWAAAAAHHH!!!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!" Pleaded Teddie.

Kanji dropped Teddie and sat back down.

"Good." 

The rest of the group looked on in shock.

"Damn Kanji." Said Yosuke.

\------------

"Its done!" Said Yukiko happily. 

She served the group her freshly made spaghetti and meatballs.

"Great I'm starved." Said Kanji.

They all took their first bite, but only one.

"Its...... Something." Said Yosuke.

"Its not completely bad....." Said Chie.

"Its not the worst thing I've ever eatten." Said Rise.

Naoto pushed her plate away from her.

"Always room for improvement." Said Naoto.

Yu cringed.

"I think I ate something thats not food." Said Yu.

"Yukiko this doesn't taste good." Said Teddie.

Yukiko looked down in shape.

"Guess I still can't cook...." Said Yukiko.

"Its not that bad." Said Kanji, eating another forkful. 

"What?" Said Yosuke.

Yukiko smiled, there was hope after all. 

"Really?" Asked Yukiko. 

"Its not exactly great, but I'd eat it agai-"

Kanji froze as a look of shock hit his face. He slowly stuck his thumb and pointer finger into his mouth and took a used band-aid out of his mouth. He looked at it for five seconds and fainted.

"Kanji?!" Shouted Naoto.

Naoto quickly rushed to his side and started shaking him.

"Kanji can you hear me?!" 

"Pa?....Pa is that you?" Muttered Kanji.

"No! Stay away from the light!" Shouted Teddie. "Your too young to die!" 

Yukiko looked away and ran out of the kitchen, sobbing.

"Yukiko?!" Shouted Chie.

Chie was about to go after her until Naoto stopped her.

"Don't just stand there help me!" Shouted Naoto as she desperately tried to revive Kanji.

Yosuke ran after Yukiko while everyone else was distracted. 

"Snap out of it Kanji!" Shouted Naoto

\---------

Yukiko ran into her room, fell onto her bed and started crying. 

"I-I should have k-known it wasnt g-good!" 

There was a knock on her door.

"Whos t-there?" 

"Its Me, Yosuke...Can I come in?" 

"Alright....." 

Yosuke opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind himself.

"Look, about earlier-" 

"It was a disaster!" Cried Yukiko. "I thought it w-would be good but it wasn't! A-And Kanji might be d-dead now!" 

"Kanji is a tough guy." Said Yosuke. "It'll take more than your cooking to kill him." 

"Y-You think so?" 

"I know so." Said Yosuke. 

Yosuke sat down on the bed next to Yukiko.

"I'll be honest." Said Yosuke. "Your cooking wasnt the best...But it was still way better than mystery food X." 

"Do you r-really m-mean it?" Asked Yukiko.

Yosuke put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I do." 

He pulled her in for a kiss. Yukiko felt her sadness slip away as their lips pressed together. 

Suddenly the door opened and Chie stepped in.

"Yukiko, are you feel-" 

Chie stoped and gasped in shock. Yosuke and Yukiko broke the kiss and turned to look at Chie. 

"Chie?!" 

"What the hell are you doing Yosuke!" Shouted Chie.


	4. Pulling weeds

Naoto shook Kanji, trying to wake him.

"Kanji!!" Shouted Naoto. "Wake up!" 

Teddie had filled a pot with water and rushed back to the group carrying the pot.

"I got it!" 

Teddie splashed the water at Kanji's face, making him regain consciousness.

"What the hell Teddie!?"

"You had us worried Kanji." Said Yu. 

"YOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Yosuke ran into the kitchen as fast as he could and hid behind Kanji.

"Shes mad I tell you! mad!" Shouted Yosuke. 

Chie barged into the kitchen, a look of pure rage on her face.

"DONT RUN YOSUKE! IT'LL ONLY TIRE YOU OUT!" 

Chie approached the brunette slowly.

"Chie please, I can explain!" 

Yukiko rushed into the Kitchen.

"Chie don't!" Shouted Yukiko.

"Seriously, whats going on?" Asked Rise.

Yu shrugged.

"Don't stop me Yukiko!" Said Chie. "Hes going to pay for what he did!" 

"I let him kiss me!" Shouted Yukiko.

At that point, everyone in the room gasped. 

"Did I hear that right?" Asked Kanji.

"K-Kiss?" Asked Rise.

Even Yu was surprised. 

"And what on earth gives him the right to do so anyways?!" Shouted Chie.

"He has every right to do so!" Shouted Yukiko.

"And why is that ?!" 

"Because we've been dating for two weeks!" Shouted Yosuke.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!" Shouted Teddie.

"Did I just year that right?" Asked Yu.

Chie's face turned red with rage.

"TWO WEEKS?!" 

Chie glared at her best friend.

"YOU HAVE BEEN GOING OUT WITH YOSUKE FOR TWO WEEKS, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?!" 

"Because we knew this is how you would react!" Said Yukiko.

"I think this is our cue to go...." Said Kanji.

"I agree." Said Naoto.

She helped Kanji up and they left together.

"Uh..... I have a thing to do...." Said Rise.

Rise got out as fast as she could.

Chie turned her attention back to Yosuke. Yosuke shot Yu a look that said "dear god shes going to kill me help me bro." 

Yu grabbed Chie's arm.

"Its getting late...... Your mom will be worried." 

Chie sighed.

"Your right...." 

Chie approached Yosuke and leaned in close to his face.

"I'll kill you next time." Whispered Chie.

Chie and Yu left together, leaving Yukiko, Yosuke, and Teddie.

"Sorry things got so bad...." Said Yukiko.

"Its not your fault." Said Yosuke. "But I think I'll lock my door tonight." 

Teddie started at the two.

"So you two are........ How did-" 

"I'll tell you later, lets get home." Said Yosuke.

"You sure you dont want to stay a bit longer?" Asked Yukiko. "I can make some tea." 

"Thanks, but we both have work tomorrow." Said Yosuke. "Good night." 

He gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek and left with Teddie. 

\--------------

FOUR DAYS LATER.

Four days had passed, and things with the group were almost back to normal. Except that Chie shot death glares at Yosuke whenever she could.

The group left school together.

"So we're still training right?" Asked Yukiko.

"Yeah." Replied Yu. 

"Well we have to get going." Said Kanji. "See you guys later." 

Kanji and Naoto left the group and went a separate way. 

"Lets get to Junes then." Said Rise.

The group started walking to Junes, Yosuke and Yukiko linked hands and Chie glared at him.

"She hates my guys." Whispered Yosuke. 

"Its kind of unnerving." Yukiko Whispered back.

\------------

They had decided on the Secret base for a training location. 

Yu sliced a shadow in half as his Persona, Izanagi used a powerful Zio on another, larger Shadow. 

Yosuke knocked a pair of shadows away with a blast of wind from Susano.

"Nice one Yosuke!" Said Yukiko.

Her own persona unleashed a fireball at a large shadow and Yukiko herself fought off another with her fan.

Rise as usual was on the sidelines, using her own persona to oversee the battle.

Yosuke slashed at a shadow with his kunai. 

"I'm feeling stronger already." Said Yosuke. 

"Your doing good." Said Yu. 

Izanagi skewered a Shadow in its sword.

"But you might want to pick up the pace if you want to outdo Chie." 

Chie was taking on several shadows, keeping them at bay with skillful punches and kicks.

"I don't even think she used her persona today." Said Rise. 

Chie kicked one shadow against a wall and stomped it to death.

"Chie isn't usually like this when we train." Muttered Yukiko.

Chie continued to destroy any shadow that got in her way.

"Its almost like shes mad." Muttered Yosuke.

Yosuke didn't notice a larger shadow approach him from behind.

"Look out!" Shouted Yukiko.

Yukiko activated her persona and incinerated the shadow in flames.

"Thanks!" Said Yosuke. "I didnt noti-" 

Suddenly a sharp chunk of ice flew right past Yosuke's head and imbeded itself in the wall behind him. 

"What the?!" 

Chie had her persona activated and all the shadows around her were gone.

"Whoops." Said Chie. "Missfire." 

"Like hell it was!" Said Yosuke. "You aimed at me on purpose!" 

"Chie!" Shouted Yukiko.

"It didn't hit you." Said Chie.

"Look, you have no control over who Yukiko goes out with." Said Yosuke. "So don't take your anger out on me and grow up!"

Chie growled angrily.

"Oh no." Said Rise.

"Grow up? I'm grown alright, so why dont you just fu-" 

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Yu.

Izanagi got between the two.

"If you cant get along, leave." Said Yu sternly. "We are in a dangerous area where an attack could come from anywhere. The last thing I need is you two hurting each other." 

Chie crossed her arms.

"I was done anyways." 

Yosuke rolled his eyes.

"I think thats enough training for today." Said Yu.


	5. Taking a hit

Two days had passed since the incident in the midnight channel. Yosuke and Yukiko have not spoken to Chie since then. 

It was Friday afternoon now, Chie and Yu were sitting on the Junes roof drinking soda at the usual table.

"Yu I'm starting to get worried....." Said Chie. "Yukiko hasn't talked to me in two days...." 

"Thats not surprising after that outburst." Said Yu. "I mean you did try to hit Yosuke with ice." 

"Yeah but...... I didn't think she would be this mad." 

Yu finished his Soda. 

"So why are you so against Youske dating Chie anyways?" Asked Yu.

Chie let out a sigh.

"I'm worried Yukiko will get hurt...." Said Chie. "That Yosuke will break her heart.... Most guys go after Yukiko because of her looks..... Whos to say Yosuke is no different." 

Chie clenched her drink tight.

"Whenever I hear guys at school going gaga Yukiko just because shes pretty.... It makes me.... Mad." 

"Thats no reason to be mad at Yosuke." Said Yu. "He would never treat Yukiko like that." 

Yu got up. 

"She wont talk with you unless you apologize to him." Said Yu.

"Your right..." Said Chie. "It'll be dumb if our friendship ended over something as stupid as this." 

Chie got up and downed the last of her soda.

"I still don't like the idea of her and Yosuke together." said Chie "But I hate the idea of Yukiko hating me even more." 

Yu smiled. 

"They are both at Kanji's place right now." Said Yu. "Lets go see them."

Chie smiled back and grabbed his hand.

"Lets." 

\-----------

Kanji had invited the others over to help out with some plushies he was making. However Teddie was nowhere to be seen and Rise had some work to do around the house, meaning only Yosuke, Yukiko, and Naoto had came. Yukiko and Yosuke were both working on plushies while Naoto sat at the work table with a Playstation Vita in her hands.

"You know you could help." Said Yosuke.

"I'll help after I solve this case." Said Naoto.

Yosuke looked at Kanji.

"Shes really into that game." Said Yosuke. 

"Naoto." Began Kanji. "Your murder mystery game can wait, I need your help right now." 

"O-Of course." Said Naoto. 

She paused the game and set the system to sleep mode before pocketing it and picking up an unfinished plushie to work on. 

"She listened without hesitation." Muttered Yukiko.

"Yeah...." 

Yosuke finished a bear plushie he was working on and put it in a pile of finished plushies.

"How are you coming along?" Asked Yosuke.

"Think I'm almost done..." Said Yukiko. "Could someone pass the craft glue?" 

Yosuke picked up a tube of glue and handed it to Yukiko.

"Thank you." Said Yukiko. 

Yukiko tried to squirt some glue onto a piece of fabric, but nothing came out of the bottle.

"I think its clogged...." Said Yukiko.

"Just give it a good squeeze." Said Kanji. 

Yukiko squeezed the bottle as hard as she could. Glue splurted out of the bottle faster than she expected and as a result, a big glob of glue ended up on her shirt.

"Gah! It'll stain!" 

Yosuke looked around for something to wipe the glue off.

"Aha!" 

Yosuke grabbed a piece of fabric and wiped the glue off Yukiko's shirt.

"Thanks Yosuke." Said Yukiko. "But I think I better wash it off real quick." 

"Use the bathroom" said Kanji. 

"Thank you!" 

Yukiko got up and walked quickly towards the direction of the bathroom.

"Crap." Muttered Kanji. "Forgot to tell her that the lock is broken... Oh well." 

"You sure it wont be a problem?" Asked Yosuke.

"Long as everyone knocks it should be fine." Said Kanji.  
\----------

Yukiko shut the bathroom door behind her and took her shirt off, exposing her black bra and running the glued area of the shirt under warm water. 

"This should do it." Muttered Yukiko.

Looking in the bathroom mirror she noticed a spider crawling down its web, close to her.

"AYIE!" 

She swatted the spider away and suddenly the door swun open, Yosuke charging in.

"Are you alright Yuki-" 

Yosuke's foot slipped on a puddle of water, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto Yukiko. They both fell onto the floor. 

They both turned a very bright red and Yukiko quickly covered her chest with her hands and Yosuke nervously looked away. Suddenly Kanji rushed in.

"Yukiko I herd the scre-" 

Kanji noticed the two on the ground, his face turned red and he quickly left the room.

"Oh god....." Thought Yosuke. "Could this get any worse?!" 

~~~~

Yosuke heard Yukiko's scream.

"Yukiko?!" 

Yosuke bolted up and ran towards the direction of the bathroom.

"The hell?!" 

Kanji got up to follow but he heard a knock at the door.

"Naoto the get door!" 

Kanji ran towards the bathroom while Naoto opened the door. Yu and Chie stood on the other side. 

"Is Yosuke in Yukiko here?" Asked Chie.

"Yeah but you need to come in quick." Said Naoto. "We just heard something in the bathroom." 

"What?!" 

The pair rushed into the house towards the bathroom, finding Kanji in the hallway looking flustered.

"Kanji kun?!" 

"Uh... They're busy....." Said Kanji.

"What?" Asked Yu.

Chie looked into the bathroom and let out a loud gasp.

"YOSUKE?!" 

Yosuke rolled off of Yukiko and backed up against the wall. 

"C-CHIE?!" 

Chie's eyes burned red with rage.

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"You see I-" 

Chie closed in on Yosuke as Yukiko put her shirt back on.

"I knew you were after her body!" Screamed Chie. "And to think I was about to apologize to you!" 

"What?!" Said Yosuke.

"Chie don't!" Shouted Yukiko as she ran towards her best friend.

Chie swung her foot at Yosuke. That was when all hell broke loose. 

Yukiko got in between them, hoping to stop Chie, but all that did was put her in harm's way. Chie's kick connected with Yukiko's face. The force of the impact knocked her against the wall.

"Oh my god Yukiko!" Shouted Chie.

Yosuke quickly rushed to Yukiko's Side and helped her up. Blood trickled down her nose and the spot where Chie kicked her was bruised.

"Are you alright?" Asked Yosuke.

At that moment tears trickled down Yukiko's cheeks.

"Y-Yukiko?" 

"Why Chie?" Muttered Yukiko.

Yukiko looked at Chie.

"Why do you hate Yosuke so much? Why wont you just let us be!" Cried Yukiko.

Yukiko ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could.

"Yukiko wait!" Shouted Yu.

The grey haired boy tried to stop her, but It was too late, Yukiko had left the house.

"I've never seen Yukiko look so sad before...." Said Naoto.

"Yukiko!" Shouted Yosuke.

The brown haired youth ran after Yukiko, hoping he could catch up to her.

"Damn....." Muttered Kanji.

The only person left in the bathroom now was Chie. She had a horrified look on her face, her skin was pale as well.

"I hurt Yukiko....." 

Yu walked into the bathroom and put his hand on Chie's shoulder. 

"I made Yukiko hate me......." 

Chie broke down crying and buried her face in Yu's chest. 

"Chie......" Muttered Yu.

Yu could only let her cry into his chest as they stood there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I went so long without an update. Things happened in life that distracted me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to wrap the story up soon.


	6. Love is in bloom

The next day Yukiko was absent from school and Chie was very "out of it." 

At lunch break, Yu found Yosuke on the rooftop. 

"Did you catch up with Yukiko last night?" Asked Yu.

Yosuke shook his head. 

"No, I couldn't.... I thought about going to the Inn, but by that time it was really late..." Said Yosuke.

"You know Chie really was going to appologize." Said Yu.

"I don't understand why Chie hated our relationship in the first place." Said Yosuke.

"She thinks your after her body." 

"What?!" Shouted Yosuke. "I'm not!"

Yosuke remained silent for several seconds as a blush creeped onto his face.

"Your thinking bout it." 

"I cant help it!" 

Yosuke looked down at his feet.

"I'm going to the Inn after school." Said Yosuke. 

"Good thinking." Said Yu.

"And after that I'm having a word with Chie...." 

"Huh?" 

"She has been treating me poorly ever since she found out me and Yukiko were dating." Said Yosuke. "I'm going to tell her that beating me up won't solve anything..... And that she has to accept my relationship with Yukiko." 

"Your set on her aren't you?" Asked Yu.

"I thought Yukiko was cute when I met her..." Began Yosuke. 

A smile crept onto his face.

"But then I got to know her better..... Shes nice, smart, great to be around.... I never thought I could feel this way after what happened to Saki...." 

Yu smirked.

"Go get her tiger.....after school of course." 

"Right, that goes without saying." 

Yosuke got up and walked back into the main building.

"And I'm going to help any way I can...." Muttered Yu.

\----------------

After school Yosuke made his way to the Amagi inn .

Yosuke was greeted by Kasai as he entered.

"Arent you one of Yukiko's friends?" Asked Kasai.

"Yeah." Replied Yosuke. "Is she here?" 

"Oh yes shes in her room." Said Kasai. 

"Thanks." 

Yosuke made his way to Yukiko's room and knocked on the door.

"Yukiko its me." 

"Yosuke?....." 

"Can I come in?" 

A few seconds later the door opened and Yukiko stepped out. She had a bangade on her face that covered her bruise.

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked Yosuke.

"Yeah.... I'm fine." Replied Yukiko. "My mom just wanted my to stay home today.... She didn't want any rumors to pop up because of my bruise." 

"Oh.... You didnt miss much anyway." Said Yosuke.

"Look Yosuke, I'm starting to think we shouldn't be together." 

"What?" 

"Its just..... Chie almost hurt you badly yesterday..... I doubt she would have stopped after a single kick." 

"Yukiko...." 

Yosuke put his hands on Yukiko's shoulders.

"I really like you..... And a couple beatings isn't going to change that." 

"But Chie-" 

"Chie has no right telling you who you can and can't be in a relationship with." Said Yosuke. "And I'm going to tell her that straight to her face." 

Yukiko blushed.

"Thats brave of you...." Said Yukiko.

They leaned in close for a kiss, but they were cut off by Yosuke's ringtone. 

"Huh?" 

Yosuke took out his phone and flipped it open.

"I got a text from Yu." 

Yosuke read the text out loud.

"Yosuke. meet me at the flood plains now, bring Yukiko." 

"We better get moving then." Said Yukiko.

Yosuke grabbed her hand and they walked out of the inn together.

\-----------

The sun was beginning to set when Yosuke and Yukiko arrived at the flood plains. Yu was waiting for them on a bench with Chie next to him. The sight of her made them both stop.

"I'll talk to her." Said Yosuke.

He released his grip on Yukiko's and and Approached Chie, who looked up at the brunette.

"Yosuke...I-" 

"Let me stop you right there." Said Yosuke. "I want to say something. I get that you don't want Yukiko to get hurt, but you have no right to attack me over our relationship. Not that it would even do anything." 

Chie was surprised by Yosuke's words.

"So if your truly Yukiko's best friend, you should be happy for her regardless of who she ends up with!" 

Chie smiled.

"You actually said that to me face...." Muttered Chie. "You were right Yu." 

"Eh?" 

"I told her what you said on the roof earlier...." Said Yu. "She wanted me to call you both here." 

Yu gestured for Yukiko to approach. The raven haired girl complied and approached the three.

Chie got up from her seat and looked Yukiko in the eyes.

"I'm sorry....." Said Chie. "For everything...." 

Yukiko pulled her best friend into a hug. 

"Its okay...... But Yosuke is the one you should apologize to." Said Yukiko.

"I got something better for him." Said Chie. 

They ended the hug and Chie turned to face Yosuke.

"I was wrong." 

"Well, that is better than an appology." Said Yosuke. "But only by a tiny bit." 

"Don't push it." Said Chie. 

"Ahem..." 

Yu stared at his girlfriend.

"Right..... I was wrong about you" continued Chie. "You do care about Yukiko....... Otherwise you wouldn't have had the guts to say those words to my face." 

Chie put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Shes all yours...." 

"Glad to see your acting mature about this." Said Yosuke. 

Chie glared at him.

"But if I hear that you hurt Yukiko in any way, I'm taking it all back and beating your ass!" 

Chie sat back down on the bench.

"I'll keep that in mind...." Said Yosuke.

Yukiko looked at her boyfriend, a smile on her face.

"So what now?" Asked Yukiko.

"We still got time before it gets too dark." Said Yosuke. "Wanna grab a bite to eat at Junes?" 

"I'd love to." Replied Yukiko.

They joined hands and walked out of the flood plains together, leaving Yu and Chie alone.

"You did the right thing." Said Yu as he got up.

"Whatevs." Said Chie. "I wanted to apologize anyways..." 

Yukiko smiled.

"I think you deserve a beef bowl." Sid Yu.

They happily linked arms. And made their way out of the flood plains. 

\--------------------


	7. Epilouge

Yosuke and Yukiko sat outside the entrance to the Bathouse dungeon. 

"Its so boring whenever they go without us." Said Yosuke.

"Its not so bad." Said Yukiko. "It means we can spend some more time together."

Yosuke smirked.

"Yeah....but I still dont like having to wait outside." 

Yukiko scooted closer to Yosuke.

"..... You hear Naoto has been getting love letters lately?" Asked Yukiko.

"I'm willing to bet money that Kanji sent them." Said Yosuke.

"Its great that someone likes her that way." Said Yukiko.

"Its a great feeling." Said Yosuke, taking a glance at his girlfriend.

Yukiko smiled and laid her head on Yosuke's shoulder.

"This is nice....." Said Yukiko.

"You know, I hear Aiya is having a special discount tomorrow." Said Yosuke. "We should check it out." 

"I'd love to." Replied Yukiko.

"Then its a date." Said Yosuke.

Yosuke noticed Yu, Teddie, Kanji, Naoto, and Rise stepping out of the bathhouse.

"I freking hate that place." Said Kanji.

"Kanji slipped on the water and fell face first into a Shadow." Said Teddie.

"Shut up Ted!" Shouted Teddie.

Yukiko giggled at the two's quarrel. 

"Sounds like you all had an interesting session." Said Yosuke.

"Yep." Said Rise.

"Let's get back home." Said Yu. 

"Yeah...." Said Yosuke.

He got up and took one last glance at Yukiko.

"Let's." 

The group made their way towards the starting area, Yosuke and Yukiko were the last to follow them out.

 

The End.


End file.
